


Half-Remembered Dreams

by j_gabrielle



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Drabble, I apologise for this, M/M, Prompt Fill, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompter that asked for <i>Thorki + Reincarnation au</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Half-Remembered Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr [here](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/post/100481432577/thorki-reincarnation-au)

It's not that Thor has never taken note of the flower shop next to Jane's flat. It is more of the fact that Thor has never had a reason to pay attention to it. 

Until he catches sight of red spider lilies on display all along the shop front.

Thor steps closer to them, feet bringing him to the flowers. He leans down, stroking the vivid red petals. There's just something about them that seemed so sad, so familiar...

"I'm sorry, sir, but I'm going to have ask you to stop fingering my wares if you have no intentions of buying them."

The employee of shop stands over him, arms folded. Green eyes flash dangerously, lips pursed. The tattoos snake up his forearms, disappearing up under the rolled sleeves of his shirt, metal piercings catch in the sunlight as he step closer to him. Pruning scissors peek out from the front pocket of his apron, nestled next to a fold of cards.

"Ah! Sorry." Thor jerks away from the scarlet blooms. "I couldn't help myself. They're so..."

"Beautiful? You would think so, wouldn't you?" He sneers. Thor sneaks a peek at his name tag. ' _Loki_ ', it says. 

"No. I was about to say that they seemed familiar, and that they made me sad for some reason. Like, I've seen them somewhere before. In a dream I must have had once."

His words evoke a sudden shift in Loki's expression; swiftly morphing from cool, mocking, into a surprised, shock. As if by uttering them, Thor had caught him off guard.

"You..." Loki begins, stance relaxing. His mouth work to shape words, forming, formulating, before he shakes his head, letting his arms fall to his side. "If you're looking for flowers for a girl, those aren't the ones for you."

Thor smiles softly, tilting his head. "Why not?"

"They're flowers you usually find at Japanese funerals and cemeteries. A little morbid for romantic gestures." Loki slides himself in front of him, bringing his wrist into contact with Thor's hand as he reaches for the lilies. 

A shock runs through the touch of their skin, eliciting a quiet gasp from Loki's lips. Thor catches him when he stumbles, arm steady around his waist. "Did you..." He says.

"Yes."

"How?" Loki breathes, emerald eyes wide, frantic. "It can't be possible. I-I. We've never met before. Have we?" His voice grows quiet with every syllable, hushed under the shade of the awning.

Thor releases him to stand on his own feet. "I don't know. But I have a feeling I'd really like to find out." He turns to the lilies, picking one up by the stem. Smiling, he slips it into Loki's apron pocket. "It must have been one hell of a dream if it's making me feel this way."

**Author's Note:**

> [Send me a horribly cliched au + a pairing for a drabble/ficlet/fic!](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/post/100343005122/send-me-a-horribly-cliched-au-a-pairing-for-a)


End file.
